1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input system for smart devices especially wearable smart devices and portable smart devices, and more particularly to an input system which is controlled with voices, touches, gestures, a mouse, key pressing, knob turning, sensing or remote control to attain purposes of conversion for screen keyboards and character or symbol input.
2. Description of Related Art
The currently used input technology is keying data with a keyboard, clicking a virtual keyboard on a screen with a mouse, touching the virtual keyboard on the screen, or reading out words. However, the traditional key arrangement on the keyboard, input mode, and inconvenient screen keyboard change are hardly to satisfy a variety of smart products. For example:
1. The conventional keyboard or mouse is inconvenient to be carried.
2. The keys on the conventional keyboard or virtual keyboard on the screen are close to each other such that it is easy to touch a wrong key inadvertently or not easy to find a right key conveniently.
3. The wearable devices provide a limited screen size and the screen is hard to be touched directly such that it is unfavorable for the user to conduct input with the virtual keyboard on the screen.
4. The conventional voice input system needs to recognize a lot of pronunciations of words, but the recognition rate thereof is affected by the surroundings and personal accents easily.
5. During operating the conventional voice input system, the user has to readout word by word clearly, and it results in the privacy is not confidential.
6. Steps to perform conversion between the screen keyboards are very complicated with inadequate intuition.